


dealing with an alien is enough to make you dense

by ninjamuteki (grootbeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bokushit being jerk lol, crossdresing, maapin pokoknya, mayuyus big tsun, offensive language, saya mabok vodka tolonggg, suggestive stuffs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/ninjamuteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minggu yang seharusnya membuat seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro tenang malah merusak <i>mood<i>nya, apalagi ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok alien di depan </i>flat</i>.</p><p> <br/>"Jangan rusak karakter Kaguya, Akashi!"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	dealing with an alien is enough to make you dense

**Author's Note:**

> hello, iya maapin dateng bawa sampah lagi ehehe. ini efek kurang asupan mayuaka dan anggep aja ini buat ultahnya mayu yang udah lewaaaaaaat beberapa minggu lalu /taboked
> 
> warnings: ooc, crossdress!bokushi, rush plot, de el el
> 
>  
> 
> kuroko's basketball belongs to fujimaki  
> a clockwork apple, honey, and younger sister also belongs to him

 

Akashi memang paling jago membuat Mayuzumi mendadak terkena serangan jantung. _Well_ , contohnya, Minggu pagi ini. Yah, Minggu yang seharusnya tenang malah merusak _mood_ seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro karena bunyi bel apartmentnya yang, demi Tuhan, mengganggu telinga. Dan begitu laki-laki pelit ekspresi ini (terpaksa) membuka pintu, ia tersedak _saliva_ nya sendiri ketika iris abunya melihat Akashi Seijuurou, sang Kapten Basket Rakuzan, si Tuan Absolut yang harga dirinya tinggi sekali ini, muncul di depan pintunya mengenakan kostum Kaguya— _heroine_ favoritnya—, lengkap dengan _wig_ ungu beserta sepasang telinga kelinci di atasnya—dan, ya ampun, membawa _parasol_ yang sering dibawa Kaguya juga! Astaga, rupanya kiamat sudah dekat memang bukan omong kosong.

“Jangan rusak karakter Kaguya, Akashi!” Alih-alih menyuruhnya masuk atau sekadar menanyakan alasan Akashi datang ke tempatnya, Mayuzumi malah melontarkan kalimat sinis. Serius, nyawanya belum pulih seratus persen sehabis tidur semalam, malah dikejutkan dengan kelakukan aneh adik kelasnya ini. Heh, ia yakin kalau batok kepala si Kapten retak. Atau karena sindrom kelas duanya kumat? Duh.

Akashi menyeringai sengak yang membuat Mayuzumi ingin meninjunya. Oke, meskipun ia akui kalau Akashi yang sedang _cosplay_ —serius dia _cosplay_?—ini cukup manis, tapi tetap saja sifat menyebalkannya tidak hilang. Oh, ya Tuhan, rencana busuk apa yang ada di pikiran Akashi sampai-sampai si pengidap _megalomania_ itu rela membuang harga dirinya dengan ber _cosplay_?

“Hee ... Chihiro, tidak mempersilakan aku masuk, eh?” tanya Akashi sarkastis. Laki-laki delapan belas tahun ini mendengus jengah, dan akhirnya menyerah dengan menyuruh bocah sialan itu masuk.

Sumpah, Mayuzumi masih tidak paham maksud kedatangan alien berkepala merah ini berkostum mirip Kaguya. _Well, shit,_ kenapa harus Kaguya? Oke, memang sama-sama alien—tapi, duh, hancur sudah karakter _heroine_ favoritnya yang manis ini (yah, padahal diam-diam Mayuzumi berharap kalau Akashi _cosplaying_ Sasha—salah satu _heroine_ di _kenototo_ , novel kegemarannya, yang memiliki iris ganjil (satu biru dan sisi lainnya hijau), karena, serius, Mayuzumi pikir mereka mirip; secara fisik dan sifat benar-benar cocok).

“Mau apa kau kemari?” Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur juga dari mulut Mayuzumi. “dan, astaga, otakmu hilang atau kau sedang kesetanan bisa _cosplaying_ Kaguya, eh?”

“Serius, Chihiro, hari ini ulang tahunmu! Memberimu sedikit kejutan, wajar, ‘kan?” Cengiran Akashi semakin berkembang. “lagipula, Kaguya ‘kan memang _heroine_ favoritmu.”

“Kejutan pantatmu!” Mayuzumi kesal—inginnya ia pergi dari tempat, tetapi kedua matanya ternyata tidak setuju dengan syaraf sensoriknya; sepasang iris abu itu betah melirik Akashi yang, _well_ , cukup seksi? Sial. “aku yakin ada yang tidak beres di balik rambut merahmu itu.”

Akashi bersandar di sofa, melepas hak sepatunya yang terasa menggaggu dan melemparnya sembarang (“ _Setan! Memangnya ini rumahmu,_ rich bastard!?” jerit Mayuzumi dalam hati). Si alien ini malah menyeringai, menatap si pemilik apartemen seduktif.

“Apa lihat-lihat? Kau jatuh cinta padaku, yaaa? Mata kiriku ini bisa lihat, lho,”

Laki-laki yang saat ini berulang tahun itu kemudian sadar dari lamunannya, dan menyumpah “Najis!” begitu mendengar kalimat asal yang keluar dari mulut _kouhai_ nya itu. “Sejak kapan Kaguya jadi _chunni_? Jangan buatku tertawa, Akashi!”

“Hee ..., mulutmu selalu manis seperti biasa, ya? Sampai aku ingin menyumpal dengan kaus kaki Eikichi,” Akashi terkekeh sarkastis, kemudian sepasang mata heterokrom itu menatap Mayuzumi tajam. “aku rela membuang harga diriku dengan menggunakan aksesoris sampah ini untuk ulang tahunmu, asal kautahu. Bisakah kau menghargai usahaku?”

Mayuzumi tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa. Tertawa sinis.

“Pfftt ..., itu kendengarannya seperti ‘ _aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku, Chihiro? Jangan tolak aku, kumohon.’_ bagiku, _Obbochan_.” Mayuzumi pasang tampang datar mengejek, membuat Akashi yang duduk di seberangnya tersenyum kesal dan kentara sekali ada garis empat siku-siku di pelipisnya.

“Wow, kaupunya imajinasi yang luar biasa, Chihiro! Tapi, sayangnya, aku tidak pernah punya niatan untuk berkata omong kosong seperti itu. Malah, sebaliknya, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku.”

“Cih, dalam mimp—“

Mayuzumi tiba-tiba merasa kalau darahnya mengalir sangat deras begitu kedua bibir hangat milik si alien itu mengapit bibirnya. Ia juga merasa kalau jari-jari Akashi menjambak jutaan helai rambut sewarna awan kelabunya. Brengsek. Mayuzumi lengah—tidak sadar kalau Akashi sudah menyerangnya duluan. Heh, akhirnya ia terkena jebakan si setan kecil ini.

“Aku bertaruh dengan Reo dan Kotaro,” kata Akashi, di sela cumbuannya terhadap Mayuzumi. Sungguh, kalau Mayuzumi lihat cermin, ia yakin kalau wajah dan telinganya sudah semerah pantat bayi yang alergi. “Kotaro bilang kalau kau itu hetero dan Reo mengiramu aseksual. Tapi, aku akan buktikan pada mereka: mulai saat ini Mayuzumi Chihiro resmi berorientasi belok.” lanjutnya, dengan cengiran durjana menghias wajahnya, sebelum ia melumat Mayuzumi lagi.

 _Bangsaaaaaat_ , suara hati Mayuzumi melolong pilu. Ia benar-benar dikalahkan oleh si bocah yang selalu menggembor-gemborkan _‘i always win’_ dengan mulut besarnya ini. Ah, tapi, Mayuzumi bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai laki-laki, ia tidak rela jika ada seseorang yang mendominasinya. Intinya, ia hanya harus menjadi yang dominan, bukan? Dan kemudian laki-laki pelit atensi ini menggigit bibir bawah bocah berambut merah yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya ini.

“Sakit, brengsek!” keluh Akashi, kesal. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mayuzumi, mendecih sebal begitu lelaki yang dikenal dengan miskin ekspresi itu menyeringai. “Wah, lihat, rupanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou berhasil membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro luluh.”

“Tutup mulutmu, _Sasha_!” balas Mayuzumi malas mendengar omong kosong kapten basketnya ini. Kemudian ia mendorong kepala _kouhai_ nya yang sering ia sebut si raja kesepian itu untuk mendekat lagi. Mereka kembali berciuman.

“Kau buta atau apa? Aku berpakaian mirip Kagu—“

“Sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu, Sasha!”

Mayuzumi memblokir mulut Akashi yang, _well_ , susah diam dengan mulutnya. Mereka berdua mungkin sering bersilat lidah, tapi kali ini mereka bersilat lidah secara literal dan menikmati _nya_ hanya berdua. Lidah saling bertemu. Bertukar _saliva_. Bahkan saling jambak rambut pun terjadi.

“Kau benar-benar _merusak_ karakter manis Kaguya, Akashi!” gerutu Mayuzumi, di sela ia menjamah rongga mulut si kapten yang masih di pangkuannya ini. “Kubilang juga apa; kau itu Sasha, _odd-eye_."

 

“ _Fetish_ mu mengerikan, ew,” Akashi terkekeh, menjambak kasar rambut Mayuzumi sampai si pemilik surai abu itu meringis. “aku Akashi Seijuurou, _bukan_ Sasha. Dan, lihat, celanamu menyempit ‘tuh.”

“Bodo amat. Bagiku kalian itu sama saja. Dan, bocah, jangan lihat bagian privasi orang!”

 

Dan, yah, mereka melanjutkan acara _snogging_ mereka yang entah sampai kapan ini bakal berakhir. Karena, astaga, mereka malah semakin panas, bahkan sampai mengabaikan suara bel yang berbunyi lebih dari tiga kali.

 

 fin

 

 

 


End file.
